The Forgotten
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase has been forgotten the second time...but has he really? Rated K, my contest results are inside. More characters then listed.


"How could you forget?! I'm your brother for crying out loud!" I screamed at my siblings, who had just gotten home from the carnival.

"Chase, we're sorry-" Bree started, but I wouldn't have any of that crap.

"No you are not! You guys always apologize for this kind of thing, but then you do it again! This is the second year in a row I haven't had a birthday party, or a birthday in general! Maybe I should just go back to Mission Creek, cause I'm obviously not appreciated at the academy!" I yelled again.

"You know what?! You are just acting like a baby! Maybe when you grow up, we will actually give you a party!" Adam, yelled at me, leaving a small hole in my heart.

"You know what?! Fine! I'll leave! I give you two weeks before you come beg for my help!" With that, I stormed out of the academy and into the hydra loop as I went back to my home.

When I got there, I saw Tasha in the kitchen and sighed as I sat down on the couch. She immediately came over and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Chase."

"It's not going that way. This is the second year in a row they have forgotten about my birthday."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry." She sighed as she sat down beside him.

"They decided to take our day off and leave me alone at the academy with reckless students while they went to the carnival."

"Well, if they forget about their brother, I won't forget about my son. We'll have a birthday celebration, just the two of us." She explained. "Donald left a present for you in the lab. He was gonna bring it to you today, but got called into work at the last minute, why don't you go look at it?"

I nodded, giving her a hug before I did so, and I saw a green gift box in the middle of the lab. I sighed as I remembered growing up here. I should've been used to people forgetting my birthday by now, since Mr. Davenport never celebrated our birthdays, but I liked the one I got when I turned fifteen and was a bit upset that I didn't get one last year. I opened the card laying on top and read it, smiling as I did so.

'Hey Chase, happy seventeenth birthday. Last year of being a kid, so embrace it. I know the present you are about to get is old fashioned, but I hope it is memorable as well, which, of course it will be, cause I'm awesome. Once again, happy birthday and I love you, son. Mr. Davenport, your fellow genius, proud father/uncle and boss'.

I looked at the present and saw a small TV, a VCR and a video tape. I looked at the white paper label and it read.

'The early years of my son, Chase Davenport'.

I put it in and watched as a little baby boy was put on the screen. Grinning as I realized it was me, I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"Hey, Chase. What's my name?"

"Da!"

"What's her name?"

"Bee!"

"What's his name?"

"Adee!"

"And what's your name?"

"Chas!"

"Good try. You shouldn't even be speaking yet, so I guess your intelligence is working, but your name is Chase. My name is Daddy, and their names are Adam and Bree."

The younger version of me started babbling nonsense as he looked at the small camera that I think Mr. Davenport was holding.

Then the screen went black right before another video flashed on the screen where I was a bit older and trying to stand up, with the help of Adam.

"Come on, Chasey. You can do it." I heard Bree coax from off screen.

Adam held me up for a few minutes as we started walking together before he let go.

"Come on, Chase. Walk to Daddy."

I walked a few steps before stumbling and almost falling before I heard Adam yell.

"I got him!"

And caught me.

The third video played as someone else was holding the camera and Mr. Davenport and I worked on something. I was probably still one, two or three.

"Kay, tell Bree."

"I cwan couwnt to twen!"

I laughed at my voice before I heard Bree ask off screen.

"How do you do that, Chasey?"

"Owne, two, fhree, fowr, five, siwx, sevwin, eight, niwne, twen!"

"Good job, Chasey!" I heard Bree praise.

The screen went black before the final video played. I watched as Bree, Adam and I were coloring in the lab with some crayons and a few pieces of paper.

"What did you draw, Adam?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask Adam from off screen.

"Ball!" He actually just drew a red circle, but this is Adam we are talking about.

"What about you, Bree?"

"Flower!" She showed him a picture of a badly drawn daisy.

"And you, Chase?"

"You!" I looked and saw the picture had INCREDIBLE detail, every wrinkle from his shirt and every hair on his head, he was working on making a invention in the picture with a straight face.

I must've been a pretty good artist back then...which got me wondering, was I still good? I decided to watch the rest of the video, where after it ended, it said something that made me laugh.

'A video from Davenport movies, a association with Donald Davenport and Davenport industries.'

Before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and I grabbed a picture of my family, the first one after we had gotten out of the lab. After a hour, I had finished and was quite pleased with my work. Adam was standing beside Bree with his arm wrapped around her, I had my arm around Leo and Mr. Davenport had his arm around Tasha with every detail in tact. I put the drawing in the box after I put the TV and the VCR back in. Just as I pulled the tape out, I sighed, closed the box and went upstairs to where Tasha had just finished wrapping a present and was now frosting a cake.

"Did you see your present?" She asked, knowing what it was already.

I nodded with a grin as I looked down at the box. It was wrapped in light blue paper and was fairly large.

"Ok, the cake is ready." She smiled as she set it down in front of us. "Sorry there isn't any ice cream."

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Well, make a wish." She told me as she ruffled my hair.

I closed my eyes, thought up my wish, and blew out the candles. She sliced the cake and we started eating.

"Why don't you open my present, hun?" She suggested.

I nodded before setting my cake plate on the coffee table and opening the box.

"It's not as good as Donald's, but I hope you like it."

I pulled out a large acoustic guitar and blushed as I remembered saying that I had wanted one of these for awhile since I had learned how to play one of these when I was cleaning the music room at school. Usually, the instruments got loud enough to hurt my ears, but acoustic guitars don't normally get that loud.

"Thank you, Tasha. It's beautiful."

"Your welcome, Chase."

Just as I was about to play something, I heard the doorbell ring. Tasha got up and opened it and then the person...or should I say people, walked in. I was met with the guilty faces of my siblings.

"What's going on?" I demanded, becoming mad again from what happened earlier.

"Chase, we're really sorry. We really messed up." Bree sighed.

"Oh. How do I know you guys won't ditch me tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Because we don't want you to be hurt all the time, Chase. You are our brother. We don't wanna make you feel bad." Leo explained.

I nodded, just as Adam added.

"And, Douglas helped us find something for you." He said as Douglas brought a cage into the room and unlocked it. Then a puppy came out, making me back up.

"Relax Chase. I did a test on your dog allergy awhile back and found a dog that shouldn't make your allergies flair up. It's a border collie, which are hypoallergenic." Douglas explained as I picked up the dog and put it in my lap, Tasha smiling as he started barking.

"Is it a girl or boy?" I asked as I scratched behind it's ears.

"It's a girl named Lily." Douglas announced.

"Hey girl. How you doing?" I asked as I scratched behind her ears again.

"Happy birthday, Chase." Bree told me.

"Thanks guys." I smiled before we all went outside to let Lily run around outside.

Well, maybe I wasn't forgotten after all.

The end.

 **Well, this is the results of my contest. The contestants were LoveTheLORD and Musicnotes093.**

 **The decision was really hard to make, and I had to call in two friends, plus myself, to judge. Before I announce, I wanna thank both of the constants for entering and it means so much to me. The stories, "Malaria On A Mission" and "Leo Dooley's Ultimate Guide To Being Lonely" are both AMAZING and I want you to check them out as soon as your read this.**

 **And the winner is...**

 **LoveTheLORD's Malaria On A Mission!**

 **It was so good and all three judges agreed on it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
